Finding My Way Back
by CaptainRogersGirl0829
Summary: Elizabeth Rogers, daughter of Steve and Tony, doesn't realize the full potential of her powers... until she unintentionally hurts the people closest to her. With Pepper's help, she's able to overcome the waves of guilt plaguing her night terrors and shame haunting her waking hours. And maybe, with her family's house and Bruce's medicine, she might be able to end it. ONE-SHOT!


"Open the door Lizzie."

"No!"

"Please we need to talk; you can't stay in there forever."

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you, or anyone! Just go away!"

"No, not until I talk to you." Steve leans against the door, running his hand through his hair in distraught, desperate to see his daughter's face. Desperate to hold her, tell her how much he loves her and overall act like the father he is. He knew it was a long shot trying to coat her out of her room; she's been stuck inside ever since the incident. Not speaking to anyone and only screaming at them to leave her alone, going quiet until she hears footsteps walk away. Everyone has come to visit her, except Pepper who was put on bed rest by Bruce and had no choice. She said she would come as soon as she was able to get out of bed and try to help the others get Lizzie out. So far, it's been a week and the others are getting extremely worried, especially Tony and Steve. They want Elizabeth back, badly… Elizabeth doesn't respond for a while making Steve jiggle the doorknob hitting the door with his fist. "Elizabeth… please. I miss you; daddy and I want you back." It's takes a few silent moments before he hears a small whisper from the other side of the door. He leans in even more attempting to try to find out what she's saying.

"I'll just hurt you, just like I did Aunt Tasha and Aunt Pepper." Steve groans and hits his head back onto her door. She's been using that excuse to push people away and everyone was sick of it. They've made it perfectly clear that they aren't angry with her and Natasha has repeatedly told her that she's forgiven her and that it wasn't her fault. Although Natasha was one of the ones she'd injured Elizabeth still didn't believe her as much because she didn't hurt her as much as she hurt Pepper.

"You won't hurt me."

"Take a look at Natasha and Pepper and tell me what I can and I can't do. What I will and I won't do! I couldn't control myself before, what makes you think I can do it now!?" she screams voice full of irritation. Steve leans against the door smiling sadly dropping his voice.

"Your my daughter… Tony and I adopted you for a reason. There were so many other orphans that needed homes, but no… the Avengers and I wanted you sweetie. We saw how much potential you have, what your successes were going to be in life, but also… your strength. Just from one little look we knew you were ours, from the start. You're stronger than anyone I've ever met. You're stronger than me, daddy, your uncles and aunts combined."

"If I'm so strong, why couldn't have I controlled myself?"

"Because the Hulk is much more powerful than anyone in this world. It's more powerful than me, daddy, your Aunt Tasha, Uncle Clint and Fury. Your Uncle Bruce can't even control sometimes, and he's learned how to, only it's too strong for him sometimes. You're not weak just because you can't control this Lizzie that just makes you even stronger."

"Papa… just… please leave me. I don't want to argue with you about this. I'm not coming out of this room, just leave." Elizabeth uses the tone Steve does when commanding an order to his team during a battle and when ending arguments between the team. He now knows she means end of discussion, but he wont have it. Steve's fist starts coming down on the door when Tony's voice speaks up.

"Just leave her alone Cap. She wont come out if we keep pestering her."

"She might." Steve exclaimed with a hopeful tone turning to see Tony standing at the end of the hallway. Tony walks up to him and slips his arms through the crook of Steve's wrapping them around his waist. He rest his chin on Steve's shoulder sighing.

"No she wont, come on Steve. Leave her alone. She'll be alright."

"She isn't Tony, she's beating herself over what happened last week and, she's your daughter, she's stubborn." Steve says pushing Tony's arms off of him and turning to face him, arms crossed over his chest.

Tony gives him a cheeky grin placing a kiss on his cheek. "But she's also your daughter. She'll find a way to cope and adapt until we find a cure." Steve looks at Tony expectantly asking a question with his eyes, and- being his husband- Tony knows what he's asking. He gives his head a slight shake internally whining when seeing Steve's hopeful smile diminish with a frown replacing it. "I'm sorry." He whispers pulling Steve into a tight hug leading him away from the door. "Bruce and Loki are doing everything they can and are on the brink of something at the moment. I would help, but will end up probably getting in the way."

Steve shrugs as if to brush Tony's concern for him off, when inside he feels distraught. 'This shouldn't be happening, she's my daughter. My baby…' "Tony… I miss her. I want her out of that room and you and I both know that Pepper is the only one that can get her out."

"Someone call my name."

Both boys turn the hallway to find Pepper wobbling uncontrollably on her crutches. One of them falls from under her arm and Pepper starts to lean sideways. Tony, the closet to her, run up and catches her just before she hits the ground. "Damn crutches" she curses under her breath while Steve reaches down grabbing both of her crutches, none succeeding in staying still.

Tony passes Pepper to Steve who holds her up as Tony takes the crutches. "What are you doing out of bed?" Steve asks looking down at her, but Pepper's eyes go to Elizabeth's door.

"I'm making things right. She has to know none of this is her fault and that I don't blame her."

"Pep, are you sure that's a good idea? You went into shock when Elizabeth got within inches of you. You may not be stable enough to be in a room alone with her." Tony says with worry watching his CEO try to keep her balance as she walks, with help from Steve, towards the bedroom door.

She smiles back at him before saying "I'm well aware of your concern and I think it's very sweet Tony, but she's my niece. I know she didn't do this to me on purpose and couldn't control herself. Before was not an example given the fact that minutes before she got near me she threw me out the window. I was frightened, I admit, but I know now that she'll try to be gentle with me. And if I feel that she is losing control I'll have JARVIS contact you guys to come get me and stabilize Elizabeth. Didn't you say that Bruce had a sedate to knock out the Hulk if he got out of control, we could use that on Elizabeth." Steve opens his mouth to protest, but Pepper places her index finger on his lips shushing him. "No discussion, I understand that you're against the idea, but it's the only way to ensure none of us end up like me. I'm going in Steve and you and Tony can either go to the living room with the others or stay in the vicinity of this door, just not outside it. Elizabeth and I need girl time." Pepper, once she reaches the door, leans against it removing Steve's hands away from her waist. Her hand goes to the door and she tries to turn it, but its lock.

Tony says before handing over the crutches, "She won't allow anyone in."

Pepper smirks at Tony then looks over at the censors "JARVIS unlock Elizabeth's door."

"Ms. Rogers has commanded me to not allow any access in her room to any of the Avengers, or their spouses, in this tower." The AI replies with a little concern hidden in his robotic voice. Tony, and Steve seem to notice and get nervous about what their daughter must be doing in there. Pepper hears to, but decides not to react to it, she'll see for herself. She lets out a huge huff of air at JARVIS'S response, until she remembers… she's not with Tony anymore. And she's not an Avenger, the only girl Avenger there is, is Natasha. She's just a CEO of Stark Industries. Pepper's smile widen before replying,

"Well, I am not an Avenger or a spouse of one of them. I'm not dating Tony anymore." Tony and Steve glance at each other before looking away uncomfortably after Pepper just reminded not only JARVIS, but also Tony that he had left her for Steve. Steve would never forget that he took Tony away from Pepper, only Pepper made it very clear that she's not angry with either of them. That she supports their relationship, but both boys can always see the slight sign of pain in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Give me a moment Ms. Potts, I must confirm it with Ms. Elizabeth."

"Don't confirm anything, just allow me access." JARVIS hesitant before a click sound is heard in the door and it slightly ajar. Tony and Steve take a step towards the door, but Pepper places a hand on their chest stopping. One shake of the head from her they stepped back watching her as she opened the door and walked into the room.

Tony turns to Steve after a few moments of silence, "Come on, it will do no good to stay here."

"But Elizabeth could-" Steve starts to protest to only get cut off by Tony.

"Pepper can handle herself, she's strong. And if she needs help, you heard her; she'll have JARVIS contact us." Steve was very hesitant for the first few minutes, but then reluctantly followed Tony to the elevator where they continued their journey to the main living room knowing the other Avengers and their spouses would be waiting.

**(With Pepper and Elizabeth)**

Pepper enters the room timidly fearing what she might find, and her greatest fears are revealed. Pepper gasps as she takes in the new Elizabeth sitting in the corner of her bedroom rocking back and forth muttering nonsense to herself. Pale skin, blood shot red eyes, baggy clothes, bags under her eyes, the look of terror and panic in her eyes, but worst of all… blood stains all over her body. She's shaking furiously and every once in a while twitching as her eyes dart somewhere new to stare at for a few minutes. Her body stiffens when she realizes that she's not alone anymore. Elizabeth avoids eye contact immediately. The odor in the room causes the CEO to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

Due to her appearances Pepper can concluded many things she wished she wasn't seeing; Elizabeth isn't sleeping, isn't eating, is dehydrated and hasn't allowed any sunlight into her room what so ever. Also she hasn't showered or attempted to move from her spot. She sees the blood, but isn't quite sure if the cause of it is from her Hulk transformation or the continuous scratching and bruising she does to ground herself to reality.

Pepper's eyes well up with tears immediately as she takes in the 13 year old, still paranoid from last week's experience. Pepper isn't sure that Elizabeth even knows she's there, but her thoughts are concluded wrong when Elizabeth addresses her without tearing her eyes away from a far point across the room.

Her voice is strained, raspy and weak as no emotions cross her face or voice. She still refuses to make eye contact with her aunt. Pepper isn't even sure this is her niece anymore. She looks so different and… it's scaring Pepper. "Get out of my room Aunt Pepper. I-I don't want to hurt you." Ever since entering the room Pepper has stayed close to the door taking in the view of Elizabeth, but now she limps towards the edge of the bed close to Elizabeth. She sees Elizabeth cringe when hearing the crutches squeak against the floor and then refrains herself from using them in the presence of her. Pepper places them on the corner of her king sized bed and sits down on the bed softly trying not alarm the little girl whose eyes have now fallen on Pepper. She winces internally seeing as Elizabeth's dull blue eyes stare back at her, as if she can read her mind. There an awkward silence that fills the air and seeing that Elizabeth will not say anything else, Pepper is the one to break it.

She clears her throat that seemed to have closed up. Pepper couldn't have guessed that it would be this difficult to talk to her niece in this state; she didn't mentally prepare herself for the worst. Assuming that Elizabeth wouldn't look as horrible as she does now shocked Pepper to the core. "E-Elizabeth… you're not going to hurt me." Elizabeth opens her mouth to protest, but Pepper puts her hand out in front of her stopping the word about to come out of her mouth. Pepper moves, still sitting on the bed, but more closer to get a better view of Elizabeth's face. Seeing her facial reaction to her movement, Pepper's hand instinct reaches out and brushes back her unruly, brown hair and cupping her face in between both hands. Elizabeth begins to shake, her eyes twitching crazily, but Pepper doesn't relent. Pepper whispers a soft "Ssh…" and an occasionally "It's okay" until the shaking subsides along with the twitching. As soon as Pepper's hand made contact with Elizabeth's skin the twitch slowly started to descend leaving a feeling of peaceful bliss left in its place. Elizabeth's eyes look up at Pepper almost pleading without opening her mouth. Pepper gives her a small smile and gestures for her to sit on her lap, refusing Elizabeth protest.

After a few moments Pepper ends up grabbing Elizabeth's hand, gently, and pulls her over to have her stand in front of her. Elizabeth's eyes look down seeming to have a new fascination with her feet as she refuses to look at Pepper. Pepper's hands come to her shoulder and pull her in for a tight hug making Elizabeth stiffen in place. She knows it's a long shot, but… has a huge feeling it might work. If only she could get Elizabeth to loosen up and get rid of the thoughts that she would hurt Pepper. It takes a few minutes, 15 to be exact, before Pepper allows herself a smile when she feels small arms wrap around her neck and the natural feeling of Elizabeth's warm fuzzy brown hair touch the side of her face. No matter what, whether in the cold freezing artic or just a small breeze from the usual New York weather, whenever she hugged Elizabeth Pepper would instantly get warmed up as Elizabeth's hugs radiate more heat than normal hugs do. She knows the others feel it too when Elizabeth hugs them. Her hugs are special and now are slowly starting to diminish in amounts given seeing that she is growing older. Pepper brings Elizabeth to sit on her lap and guides her head to her shoulder rocking her back and forth. She's almost certain that she's fallen asleep until she hears her speak again. Pepper doesn't know what at first, until she leans in more on her speaking.

"I'm so confused… I'm so scared. It seems everything I do is affecting the people I love and care for the most. Papa, daddy, Aunt Tasha, you, Jane, Darcy, Uncle Clint, Thor, and Bruce. I know you guys miss me and I miss you too… but I'll do whatever I have to do in order to ensure your safety and your survival. Uncle Clint meant no harm. He was innocently just looking at my Facebook page, there was nothing to get upset about. I don't understand what happened. I was upset, of course, because he read it when I told him not to, but not… angry enough to murder anyone. That's what I felt you know when I saw him with my laptop. I felt like I wanted to, not only hurt someone, but kill them. I was out for blood and that's what scares me the most. I wanted blood and it wasn't me that wanted it, it was the Hulk." Elizabeth starts to sob, her voice cracking in places and rising in hysteria. "I didn't mean to hurt you or Aunt Tasha, it was an accident and I just… feel… so horrible. I shouldn't still be here with you guys, I should be gone so I don't hurt anyone anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore, the nightmares are more frequent and papa and daddy worry. I don't want them to worry, the more they worry, the more they'll want me to come out. Your all are safer with me here then out there. Uncle Bruce is even safer out there with you guys then with me!" She sobs harder, her grip tightening on Pepper to the point of pain. But to prevent Elizabeth from noticing, Pepper stifles a moan and takes a deep breath. She holds her closer and rests her cheek on her head rocking back and forth more calmly and softly.

Pepper waits a while before speaking to make sure she doesnt upset her even more. When she knows it's the right time Pepper look down at her and caress her face making her look up. "Aunt Pepper I'm so sor-" Pepper interrupts by placing her index finger to her lips shushing her and give her a small smile watching the tears stream down her face.

"There is no need to apologize…" She whispers, her voice full of nothing, but love and affection. No anger, no sadness, not even fear which shocked Elizabeth to no end.

Elizabeth tries again only getting out a "Mut I-"

Pepper gives her a look that shuts Elizabeth up waiting for her to speak again. Pepper kisses her forehead and smiles at her while brushing hair out of her face. "Now, no need for crying. There is nothing to cry about. I'm fine, Natasha is fine and your daddy fixed the little tiny mess you made in the living room." Elizabeth's eyebrows rise at the mention of her 'little mess'. It made Pepper laugh as it reminded her so much of how Natasha raises her eye brows. "You shouldn't be wallowing in your room alone. You should be out, smiling, laughing and being with your family who miss you very much. You've worried Steve to the extreme where he won't come down to the dinner table to eat, or go do his daily run across central park. All he does is sit in that hallway waiting and hoping you'd open the door allowing him access inside. It's a big change to see your father so… vulnerable." Elizabeth's eyes cast down to her hands fiddling with Pepper's belt that is wrapped around the black dress she wears. Pepper's finger goes under her chin forcing her eyes to look back up at her. "_But_ that's only because he loves you so much and hates to see you so upset over something like this. I know, before Uncle Bruce lived here, that I didn't know him that long and well. And that I knew, from the start, that he was the Hulk. And you wanna know something?" Elizabeth just stared up at her, prompting her to answer. Pepper smiles, "I wasn't scared of him." She whispers softly.

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose, "You weren't?"

Pepper laughs, "No. In fact I was very impressed with the way Dr. Banner channeled his emotions. I saw that he was very frightened when he was with me, always scared that he would Hulk out and hurt me. After a long period of time that guy slowly started to vanish leaving a new confident Bruce in its waking. You have to understand, it still is difficult for your uncle to be around people without worrying about hurting them and it's more difficult for him to control his temper around people he doesn't approve of. Elizabeth, what you're feeling right now is what your Uncle has felt for years before he met the Avengers. They helped him, respected him and weren't afraid of him. Now it's your turn to get help. Let us help you; you're not in this alone. I can assure you that we're with you every step of the way." Elizabeth curls more into Pepper's body trying to hide herself, but Pepper scoots back all the way until her back touches the headrest. From there she untangles Elizabeth from herself, lays her next to her and stares down at her waiting for an answer as she uses gentle, loving touches to calm her.

"I just… I almost killed you. Uncle Bruce never tried to kill any one of his family members before. He won't know how I'm feeling… no one will. Look what I did to you! You can't even get out of bed without someone helping you. I'm a monster Aunt Pepper-"

"You are not a monster. You're my smart, beautiful, charming niece that was raised right by two super parents and amazing aunts and uncles."

Elizabeth sadly looks up at Pepper shaking her head, "I'm a monster. I turn green, I grown huge and I lose control. There is nothing beautiful, charming or smart about it. If I'm so smart I would've been able to stop myself, if I was so beautiful why do I turn green when angered, and if throwing people out windows is charming then go ahead and label me all those things. But I know, I'll always be a huge giant rage monster."

"No you wont," says Pepper "Your Uncles are trying their damn hardest to find the cure to this. You cant give up on them Lizzie if they won't give up on you." Elizabeth presses her face into Pepper's side crying harder again, her shoulders shaking. Pepper keeps adding gentle touches, but no words of comfort until Elizabeth has calmed down. Looking over at the clock she realized she's been in her room for an hour and a half already, the others must be worried. "JARVIS," Pepper says looking up at one of the censors in the room "Assure the Avengers I'm alright and will not be out any time soon."

"Of course Ms. Potts."

Elizabeth looks out from where she hide herself giving Pepper a frightened look which Pepper shrugs off holding her closer. "I'm not scared and neither should you be. You wont hurt me and I'm not leaving until I know your going to be okay. Even if it means I spend the night in your bedroom."

Elizabeth opens her mouth, but Pepper presses a finger to her lips. Elizabeth frowns and lays her on the pillow beneath staring up at Pepper allowing her to wipe the tears from her face. They don't say anything for a while letting the one sound in the room be Elizabeth's sniffles and Pepper's humming.

A smile appears on Pepper's face before she opens her mouth and starts singing, softly and beautifully towards the sad girl in her arms.

"Once all alone, I was lost.

In a world of strangers, no one to trust.

On my own… I was lonely.

You suddenly appeared. It was cloudy before, but now it's all clear.

You took away the fear, and you brought me back to the light.

You are the sun,

You make me sun, or more like the stars that twinkle at night.

You are the moon, that glows in my heart,

Your my daytime, my nighttime, my world…

You are my life.

Now I wake up every day, with this smile upon my face.

No more tears, no more pain,

'Cause you loved me.

You help me understand,

That love is the answer to all that I am,

And I'm… I'm a better man.

Since you taught me by sharing your life.

You are the sun,

You make me shine, more like the stars that twinkle at night.

You are the moon that glows in my heart.

Your my daytime, my nighttime, my world.

You are my life…

You gave me strength, when I wasn't strong.

You gave me hope when all hope is lost.

You opened my mouths when I couldn't see,

Love was always waiting… for me.

You are the sun,

You make me shine, more like the stars that twinkle at night.

You are the moon, that glows in my heart.

Your my daytime, my nighttime, my world.

You are my life…"

Her hands trace the outline of her jaw as she watches her niece, during the middle of the song, fall into a peaceful sleep. The small smile on Pepper's face widens and she leans down to a press a kiss to Elizabeth's forehead. "Goodnight my lovebug." She whispers in her ear and she starts to get up. As soon as one of her feet touches the ground she feels someone grab her hand. Turn back she finds Elizabeth, barely awake trying to hold her back.

Her voice is an audible whisper, but slightly slurred as she tries to stay awake long enough to get what she needed to say out. "Don't… go. Please stay… with me." Pepper smiles at her and nods her head going back to her position on the head board. But Elizabeth has other ideas, she pulls Pepper down until she's lying down as well. Elizabeth nuzzles her way between Pepper's arms and keeps one of her hands in one of Pepper's to ensure that she stays.

Pepper can't help, but admire Elizabeth's childlike side. It's rarely seen and only Steve and Tony have been able to experience her acting like a child. Pepper feels very special that Elizabeth can act like herself in front of her now and not just her parents. Running her finger tips along Elizabeth's arm she whispers back, already knowing that Elizabeth is asleep. "Of course… Always."

**(The Next Morning)**

Pepper is awoken by Elizabeth shaking her gently on the shoulder. Looking down at the little girl Pepper wonders if the image she saw yesterday was just her imagination because… this girl looks so much different than yesterday. Her eyes aren't as red, her skin is getting its natural color back, her hair is brushed out and down with a hairband and… her eyes have an excited sparkle in them. Seeing this brings a smile to her face and she sits up.

"Good morning Aunt Pepper!"

"Good morning Elizabeth." Says Pepper giggling at her excited niece. "What's got you so happy this morning?"

"New day, another day and a better day. I just wanted to thank you for yesterday, you really helped me. I was in the dark for so long then you can and I found the light." Pepper smiles and gets pulled into a huge hug by Elizabeth. She didn't notice, but when she looks behind Elizabeth she finds the rest of the team, minus Bruce and Loki, standing there with smiles on their faces. Her eyes widen when she realizes that she's still in bed, in yesterday's clothing. Her cheeks grow red and she hides her head in Elizabeth's shoulder making everyone laugh. Pepper slides out of bed, grabs her crutches and limps over to the door hand in hand with Elizabeth struggling again with her crutches. Before she falls Steve places a hand on her arm and pulls her aside as the others start taking Elizabeth down to the living room for breakfast.

"I don't know what you did, but… thank you. Thank you so much, you don't know how appreciative I am."

"Don't worry about it, I couldn't let my Goddaughter drown herself in sorrow, I had to do something and seeing I was the only one who could I went for it. You don't have to thank me Steve-"

"I thought my daughter was going to do something drastic soon, but you saved her. I do have to thank you." Pepper smiles at Steve and they both walk out in comfortable silence, in the elevator and into the main kitchen where they find Elizabeth, and Thor sharing his pop tarts, Clint and Natasha eating at the Island watching the two interact at the table and Tony sits further away watching the entire scene before him. His attention goes to Steve and Pepper once they walk in, but when Steve stays at the door Pepper continues into the room to sit next to Thor and steal a couple bites from the god and 13 year old. Tony saunters over to where his love stands and wraps his arms around his waist sighing contently. It must have been at least 20 minutes before the elevator door dings making everyone in the kitchen look to see who it is. Bruce rushes out, Loki following closely behind, both their faces displaying a nervous yet excited smiles. Steve opens his mouth to speak as soon as he lays eyes on them, but Bruce rushes past Tony and Steve, Loki not far behind, and goes to Elizabeth. He bends down in front of her grabbing her hands,

"We think we found a cure. We want to carry it out immediately to ensure incidents like last week never happen again. Are you ready?" His voice expresses his anxiety, but his facial expression is extremely hard to read. Elizabeth's eyes flicker to Pepper, Natasha then her parents.

She nods her head hesitantly and looks back at Bruce. "Can my parents, Natasha and Pepper come? I don't want to do this alone." Pepper and Natasha are both taken back by being asked to accompany her, but Bruce just merely nods. Elizabeth looks over at Natasha, stand up from her seat and walking over to her. "You will come… won't you Aunt Tasha?" She reaches out and grabs Natasha's hand squeezing gently as unshed tears of fear threaten to escape. Natasha could never say no that face and quite frankly she doesn't want to. Elizabeth leads Natasha back to Bruce grabbing Pepper's hand along the way. The seven of them leave- Loki, Bruce, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Pepper and Elizabeth- leaving Thor, Jane, Darcy, Bobbi, Betty and Clint to finish off everyone's untouched breakfast.


End file.
